phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho Wand
Psycho Wand is a recurring weapon in the Phantasy Star franchise. General Information The legendary Psycho Wand is a classic mainstay in Phantasy Star since the franchise's inception. It is a rod that is infamous for being a berserker style weapon which greatly increases technique power at the cost of either its owner's life or its own. Although its origin is shrouded in mystery, people know it from legends as the ultimate cane that may have been involved in the origins of the universe. Except for its initial appearance as a red staff, the Psycho Wand's depictions across the series tend to remain generally the same. It is a long staff with a pointed motif surrounding a jewel. In its Phantasy Star IV incarnation, the claw-like motif above the gem was gold, however, later versions from the[[Phantasy Star Online (Series)| Phantasy Star Online]] series would depict it as a teal and gray. Starting with Phantasy Star Online, the Psycho Wand's idle stance made the weapon appear shorter than it was with the claw motif closed. When swung, the rod would extend and the claw would open. In Phantasy Star Online 2 es, Psycho Wand is portrayed for the first time in a human form known as a Weaponoid. ''Phantasy Star'' Classic ''Phantasy Star'' Psycho Wand made its first appearance in Alis' adventure in the original Phantasy Star. In western versions, this weapon was simply called Wand. A foreboding rod, this appearance is the only one in which it is colored pure blood red from hilt to motif. The Psycho Wand can be bought from a shop in the Dezorian town known as Skure for 1200 meseta. It is Lutz' most powerful rod in the game. ''Phantasy Star IV'' : See also: Story of Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium In Phantasy Star IV, Psycho Wand returns with its Japanese name intact in both versions, although it is referred to as a "Psycho-wand" in the western version. Chaz Ashley agrees to help Rune find the legendary rod in the upper levels of the Ladea Tower so that they may use its power to break through Zio's magic barrier in his fortress. As Rune retrieves the staff, the team is surprised by the voice of Zio's underling, Gy-Laguiah. A battle for the rod then commences. ''Phantasy Star Online'' Psycho Wand is a rare weapon in Phantasy Star Online known as the "ultimate cane." Due to its power, it can only be wielded by members of the Force class. This rod had the unique ability to decrease technique costs by 50% for TP, however, the full cost of the technique would also be taken out of the user's own hit points. As an added bonus, the Psycho Wand boosts the power of RA techniques by 30% as long as it is equipped. ''Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution : ''See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III In Phantasy Star Online Episode III, Psycho Wand is a weapon card that can only be equipped by Forces apart of the Hunters. As is usual with its berserker style, this rod allows technique cards to cost one less action point and increases physical damage inflicted on the target at the cost of the weapon itself losing 1 HP per attack. Phantasy Star Universe Series In Phantasy Star Universe, the Psycho Wand appears as a Rod manufactured by Kubara. Aside from having a large PP and Tech stat, it is not an especially notable weapon. In Phantasy Star Portable 2 infinity, a rarer recoloration of the Psycho Wand called the Eternal Psycho Drive can be found. In Universe, the Eternal Psycho Drive is available in the Japanese version of the game, and boasts a stronger 50% Power multiplier as opposed to the 20% multiplier found in other Rods. ''Phantasy Star Online 2'' The Psycho Wand returns in Phantasy Star Online 2 as a Rare 12 Rod that can be equipped by the Force and Techer classes. Its design takes on a more simplified form from its Online incarnation. Aside from being a very powerful Rod, it has a variety of Potential effects. Supreme Blessing reduces PP consumption, Eternal Blessing reduces PP consumption and boosts Technique damage, and Supreme Disaster raises status affliction rate and increases damage against status afflicted enemies. Its rarer counterpart introduced in Portable 2 infinity also makes a reappearance. Phantasy Star Online 2 es : See also: Character Chips in PSO2es Psycho Wand makes her debut in Phantasy Star Online 2es as a Weaponoid, a personification of a weapon created by transforming a weapon into a Chip. Psycho Wand possesses the ability Divine Protection of Destiny, reduces CP consumption and tremendously increases attack power for a short period of time based on the variety of elemental chips equipped to the weapon palette. Category:Weapons